


I'll See You With Your Laughter Lines

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, High School, I hope this isnt confusing, Love, Luke and Michael aren't in this much and Michael is barely at all sorry, M/M, Proposals, Puppies, Rimming, Smut, Snippets, Time Skips, it goes backwards and fowards with the time skips, mostly all Cashton, outcast!Calum, popular!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: Snippets of Calum and Ashton's life together through Ashton's eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummm I don’t even know what this is. Time skips...I hope this isn’t confusing I wrote this in 2 days but I’m really proud of it and I hope you guys like it too (I might make a version of this from Calum's perspective eventually but please don't hold your breath on that. I have like four other fics I'm in the middle of)

_September 2014_

For Ashton it all started the first day of senior year.

Before then he was sure that he had it all figured out. He knew what college he was going to after high school, he knew what career he planned on doing and where he wanted to start the next chapter of his life and he was sure that he wasn’t going to fall in love and get married for a very long time. He just felt like he was too young to feel those strong emotions to the point where he wanted to spend the rest of his life with one person.

He swore he was sure about all of that stuff until a particular brown haired boy with glasses and a loose flannel shirt came walking in the door and quite literally took away Ashton’s ability to breathe.

Ashton had never been in love before, never felt the feeling like his chest was going to cave in and the feeling of his hands shaking and not knowing how to speak but he felt it then when that boy came walking into his first hour english class.

Ashton was sure that his best friend Luke was beside him trying to get his attention to probably brag about all the girls he hooked up with over the summer but Ashton couldn’t register anything going on around him except that brown haired boy who was now looking nervous and keep his head pointed down to the floor as he made his way towards the desks.

The boy walked right in front of Ashton and Ashton even turned around to watch him as he walked to the very back of the desks and sat down in a window seat.

The boy was instantly taking out his headphones and phone and putting them in his ears before he was reaching into his bag again and taking out a notepad and a pencil.

From here it seemed like there was something drawn on the plain piece of paper but Ashton couldn’t make out what it was but he was really curious about it; he was curious to know everything there was to know about this boy.

Ashton was only forced to look away when Luke was literally hitting him on the shoulder to get his full attention and Ashton tried not to show how upset he was about having to look away from the other boy at the back of the class.

Even after the teacher came in and began speaking Ashton was still thinking about him and wanting to turn around so bad and he did a few times only to see that the boy was doing exactly what he had been doing at the beginning of the class.

Towards the end of class the teacher thought it would be fun to have everyone go up to the front of the class one by one to say a few things that they did this summer. Ashton, and probably the rest of the class too, thought it was incredibly childish and something that only elementary students did but he knew there was no way of getting out of it.

As he watched everyone else going up to talk Ashton rushed to think of something actually interesting that he did this summer besides getting drunk and playing flag football with Luke and a few of this other friends in the backyard into the early morning hours.

He finally thought of a few things, one being his trip to Seattle to visit his aunt even though he didn’t even think it was that great.

Honestly his mind was still consumed by that beautiful boy and it was hard for him to think of anything else.

As if like clockwork that beautiful boy with the red and black flannel was walking up to the front of the classroom, as it was his turn to talk to the class, and Ashton was instantly concerned for him.

He could see the boy visibly shaking as hat his hands in fists halfway under his sleeves and his was looking to the floor even when he was standing in front of everyone. Most people looked up and focused on the class or at least looked at something behind everyone's heads but this boy wasn’t doing any of that.

“Calum, can you tell us what you did this past summer? Something fun?” the teacher said with a soft voice and Ashton was glad that they didn’t have some asshole teacher for this nervous boys sake.

Ashton then started repeating the boy's name in his head.

Calum opened his mouth and mumbled something but Ashton couldn’t make it out.

Calum’s mumbling caused a few giggles to erupt around the room and Ashton scowled in the direction of the people who were laughing.

“What the hell is his problem?” Luke mumbled and then laughed to the person sitting behind him and Ashton glared at his friend before focusing on Calum again.

“It can be anything that you thought was fun” the teacher tried again but still nothing came out from Calum that could be understood.

“We don’t have all day, fag” someone shouted from the back of the room and it seemed like everyone died out laughing in the room as Ashton sat there with a flexed jaw and eyed them all like they would somehow all burst into flames.

When Ashton looked back to Calum the boy was shaking even worse now and within an instant he was running out of the room and the door was left wide open as he went into the hall.

Ashton sat up a bit, automatically wanting to follow him but then he realized that it was the middle of the class after all and the last thing that he needed was detention on his first day. It wasn’t the best way to start off senior year.

Ashton hurt so badly for the boy though and all through class all he could think about was how he was doing and if he was okay.

Terrible thoughts flashed into his head of the boy sitting in the bathroom crying and Ashton swore he almost left right then and there, not even caring about getting detention but before he knew it the bell was ringing and Ashton was leaving Luke in the dust as he rushed out of the room.

Ashton knew he couldn’t search the entire three story school for Calum but it didn’t stop him from as least trying until his next class started.

He started by checking all of the bathrooms on the floor that he was on but there was no such luck and Ashton was going to check a few other places too but then the bell was ringing.  
Ashton knew he was really losing it if he was trying this hard to find a boy that he didn’t even know.

He went to a big school and Ashton wondered if the boy had been going to school with him for years but he just didn’t notice him but he knew that couldn’t be true; Calum would have caught his eye in a room full of people no matter how large it was.

On that day, the day he first saw Calum, Ashton could slowly feel himself changing and he didn’t fight it as thoughts of the boy flooded into his mind.

*

It was weeks later when Ashton saw Calum again but he never stopped thinking about the boy, just trying to hold onto that hope that he would see him again soon.

Ashton was at his locker feeling exhausted from his restless sleep last night after his parents had been arguing downstairs for hours and even blaring his music wasn’t drowning out their voices.

From the outside it seemed like Ashton had a perfect life, even his close friend Luke thought so, but to be honestly Ashton’s homelife was shit. Sure, his parents made good money so that wasn’t something he had to worry about but they were constantly fighting and slamming doors and breaking things when they were home and it didn’t give Ashton much hope when it came to relationships of his own. He had seen his parents terrible relationship for years so it wasn’t easy for him to picture anything better for himself.

“Whoops. You dropped something” came a sinister voice behind Ashton and he was instantly turning around from his locker to see Riley and his group of followers laughing their ass off in the middle of the hallway like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

When Ashton forced his eyes away from them it was when he saw the boy again.

This time he was bent down on the floor as he quickly picked his book off the floor and Ashton was rushing over to him in an instant.

There was a notepad close to his feet, the same one Ashton had saw Calum drawing in before, and Ashton bent down to pick it up before walking over to Calum who was still on the floor.

“Umm” Ashton didn’t know why he was having trouble forming words but he was quick to correct himself “Here’s your notepad” he said before bending down to Calum’s level and putting the book on top of the others in his arms.

Time seemed to stop as Calum looked up at Calum with sad eyes and Ashton felt that pain in his chest again, the same one he felt when Calum had went running out of the classroom.

“I’m uh..” Ashton bit at his lip, again not knowing why he couldn’t talk when it came to this boy “I’m Ashton”

Calum seemed to study his face for a few more seconds before he was standing up so quickly that Ashton felt the wind on his face and he watched in shock as the boy was fast walking away from him and down the almost empty hallway.

Calum was right there...so close to Ashton and Ashton wish he would have said something better; anything that would have made the boy say something back to him. He also wished that he would have apologized for Riley and his friends behavior because Ashton wasn’t a violent person but he felt like he wanted severely hurt Riley to make sure that he never hurt Calum ever again.

Ashton wasn’t sure how long he just stayed crouched down in the middle of the hallway, just staring at the empty spot that Calum used to be in but he knew he would do anything to see Calum again.

*

“-and I think that Ariana is going to be there...I mean she better be or else I don’t even want to fucking go and- Ashton are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah...the party, Ariana..I got it, Luke” Ashton said with annoyance clear in his voice and he could already feel Luke getting ready to lecture him as they were walking through the crowd of people on their way to lunch.

“Where has your head been lately? Some day I swear you aren’t even like...mentally here”

“Mentally here?” Ashton glared over at him and he could just tell that Luke was getting more upset by the moment.

Ashton knew he was being distant lately though and he didn’t want to admit to Luke why he has been being this way ever since the first day of school. Luke would never let him live it down. Not to mention that Luke wasn’t even aware that Ashton was attracted to guys. Hell, Ashton didn’t even know that he was into guys until Calum came walking into his life.

“You know exactly what I mean, Ashton. You don’t have to tell me what’s been up with you but it’d be nice if you at least tried to act like you like being with me”

That hurt Ashton a bit and he let the upset look fall from his face as he walked closer to Luke.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Luke. You’re right...I have been distant but it’s not because of anything you’ve done” Ashton said actually paying attention to Luke for the first time in a month probably “I’m just going through my own shit right now”

“And you don’t think that you can tell me? I’m your best friend” Luke was clearly still upset and Ashton let out a breath.

“I just…” Ashton looked away and looked in the window as they passed the library and his eyes froze on the figure. “I just can’t” Ashton whispered before stopping at the window and he could feel Luke’s confused eyes on him.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

“Just…” Ashton waved him off “Just go on without me. I’ll meet you there”

“Whatever” Luke mumbled and Ashton let out a sigh before turning around to see his best friend walking away from him.

Ashton knew he could fully patch things up with Luke later because Luke was not the problem here. Luke wasn’t the one that had Ashton daydreaming and thinking about sappy shit all the time; Calum was the cause of his problems and Ashton knew he had to try and talk to the boy again.

The last time they he had saw Calum the boy had ran away after he introduced himself but this time Ashton was hoping that he could get Calum to feel more comfortable.

Ashton stood there watching from still outside the library as the boy was perched on the big windowsill with a book on his lap and his legs stretched out.

Ashton felt himself getting nervous, the way he always did when it came to Calum, and he knew he had to get it together if he was going to attempt to talk to the boy again.

Last time he had stuttered and made a fool of himself but Ashton could do this.

He pushed the door open and it closed quietly behind him as he began walking towards the back of the room.

As Ashton got closer he could see the yellow sun reflections on Calum’s face and it took Ashton’s breath away.

Calum looked so peaceful here, not at all looking like the nervous wreck that he did the last two times that Ashton saw him, and Ashton just hope that he didn’t ruin that vibe for the boy by trying to talk to him since conversation didn’t seem to be his thing.

As Ashton got closer he realized that he didn’t even plan on what he was going to say to Calum and he felt himself getting nervous again as he shook his hands in his hoodie front pocket.

It was when Ashton was standing only a foot or two away from Calum did the boy look up and he seemed to tense up immediately.

Ashton’s brain scrambled as he tried to quickly think of a way to calm Calum to let him know that he wasn’t here to hurt him or make fun of him like everyone else seemed to do.

“Umm can I sit down?” Ashton gestured to the open spot at the windowsill that was near Calum’s feet and he watched as Calum tilted his head before he was looking around at probably all the other possible spots that Ashton could easily sit since the library was literally empty of any other students.

Calum didn’t respond and instead just pulled his legs to his chest and rested his notepad on his thighs where Ashton could just see the top of it over his knees.

Ashton bit at his lip before sitting on the brick window sill with his back facing the window and then he was looking back to Calum.

He was so busy taking in the boys beautiful features that he didn’t even consider the fact that he was being creepy and possibly making Calum uncomfortable.

Calum was then looking up and pushing his glasses further up his nose and Ashton hurried up to open his mouth, trying so hard to think of something to say.

“I just wanted to apologize for what Riley and his friends did the other day” is what Ashton decided on saying and Calum just continued to look at him, staying silent “They’re just assholes and I’m gonna make sure that they never do that again”

Calum seemed shocked at his words as he raised his eyebrows and this time Ashton swore that the boy was going to say something but then he was closing his mouth and looking back down at his lap.

“No one deserves to get treated like that and I wish I could make it all stop” Ashton continued and this time when Calum looked up he had a small smile on his face and Ashton felt a warmness go through his chest at seeing it.

Calum seemed to be studying his face before he was looking down again and Ashton felt like the boy just wanted to be alone and the last thing Ashton wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable and it felt like he had already intruded on his private time.

“Well I just wanted to say that to you” Ashton said softly as he played with his hands on his lap  
“and I want you to know that if anyone gives you shit again you tell me and I’ll make sure it’s the last time it happens”

Ashton took one more look at Calum, who was still drawing, then he was shooting a smile at him and hoping he would see it before he was standing up.

“I’ll uh...see you around” Ashton said before he was starting to walk away with his hands in his hands in his jean pockets.

It wasn’t until Ashton took a few more steps that he was stopping dead in his tracks with what he heard.

“I’m Calum” said the quiet voice behind him and Ashton smiled wide before looking over his shoulder at the boy and he knew he was blushing hard which was weird because he was sure he hadn’t blushed a single day in his life.

“It’s nice to meet you, Calum”

Ashton watched as Calum gave him another one of his small smiles before he was nodding.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ashton”

*

_August 2017_

The sun was shining brightly into the room and it was normal for Ashton to always wake up as soon as they sun started beaming into his room. What was not normal was the feeling of something fluffy and wet hitting his face and Ashton groaned before he heard the smallest giggled to the left of him that made him completely forget why he was upset.

The thing on top of him then started to lick his face all over and Ashton pinched his eyes shut even more as he turned away from it and faced the way that he had heard the giggle.

The next thing he felt was the weight of the fluffy thing getting taken off of him and Ashton relaxed into his pillow.

He smiled when he felt kisses being put all over his face and then he was blindly reaching out and putting his arm around the person who was giving him the kisses.

“Wake up, Ashy” the soft and most beautiful voice that Ashton has ever heard said. It was a voice that he woke up to every morning and it was the reason why he was so incredibly happy.

“Don’t wanna” Ashton grumbled as he pulled the boy into his chest and the boy went without a fight and burrowed his face in Ashton’s neck before he started to kiss him there too.

“I got you a surprise though”

Ashton realized that the surprise was the fluffy thing licking his face and he knew exactly what it was.

Yesterday they had spent the the night window shopping with Christmas decorations all around them and that was when they passed a pet shop.

Ashton finally opened his eyes to see Calum’s mop of messy brown hair that he kept complaining about needing a cut but Ashton loved it just the way it was, loved the way he could bury his hands in it and massage at Calum’s scalp and that was just what he did.

Calum let out a whimper when Ashton started to massage in his hair and then he was pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Right then the fluffy thing from before was jumping on the bed again and attacking them both.

“Is this surprise potty trained?” Ashton chuckled as he started to pet the golden puppy’s head and of course the puppy went nuts and got even more excited.

“No but I’ll teach him...I promise I will” Calum said before he was taking his head out of Ashton’s neck “Are you mad?”

Calum looked so small and a bit sad and Ashton was quick to shake his head as he rubbed the back of hand on Calum’s cheek.

“Of course not, sweetheart” Ashton said softly then he was cupping Calum’s cheek and pecking his lips a few times then losing himself in the kiss like he always did and he was deepening it, causing a moan to come out of Calum.

“So, what are we going to name him?” Ashton smiled and Calum was practically jumping up on the bed with how excited he looked.

Ashton knew the gender of the puppy because last night Calum had dragged Ashton into the pet store and after Calum spotted the golden retriever puppy the lady who worked there had told them the dogs whole life story.

“I was thinking Sammy” Calum said as he was sitting up with the puppy on his lap who kept giving him licks on the face “What do you think?”

“I think Sammy sounds great” Ashton said as he shifted onto his back and turned his head to face Calum.

Calum was clearly looking Ashton’s torso up and down now, the puppy on his lap long forgotten about and suddenly Ashton was a lot less worried about the puppy stealing all of Calum’s attention. Last night in particular when they first saw the puppy it was a thought that occurred to him and it scared him to death but now the worry was gone and he smiled a bit.

Ashton lifted his hand up and made a “come here” gesture with his fingers and Calum was biting his lip and smiling before he was quickly setting the dog down on the bed and straddling Ashton.

Ashton had his hands behind his head still, knowing that Calum liked to touch and within seconds Calum was beginning to rub his hands up and down Ashton’s stomach and Ashton let out a breath and closed his eyes only for a second, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight in front of him. Calum was incredible and Ashton knew there wouldn't be a day in his life where Calum wouldn’t completely take his breath away but give him a reason to live all at the same time.

Calum began to just slowly rock his hips against Ashton as he bent down and started to suck the lightest kisses to his lower stomach and Ashton let out a content sigh as he began to card his fingers through Calum’s hair.

Calum began to slowly move his kisses north and soon he was sucking harshly at Ashton’s nipple, knowing how much it drove the man crazy and Ashton let out a moan as he moved his hand to grip on Calum’s bicep.

“Give me a kiss, baby” Ashton whispered in a pleading voice and he felt Calum smile against his skin before he was lunging forward and pressing their lips together as if he was going to lead the kiss but he was submitting to Ashton instantly and it never failed to turn Ashton on; how quickly Calum just completely gave himself to Ashton, totally trusting him.

Ashton put both of his hands in the back of Calum’s hair and started to lick into his mouth as he felt Calum beginning to grind into him faster.

“You might-” Ashton said then he was kissing Calum again “You might wanna put Sammy in the hallway. I don’t want him to see all the dirty things I’m about to do to you”

Calum bit at his lip and smiled before he was grabbing the puppy and jogging towards the door and Ashton couldn’t help but chuckle.

Now that Calum was out of the covers Ashton could see that the boy was wearing nothing but his red thong and Ashton could feel himself getting even more worked up as he looked at the boy's plump ass.

Calum was then skipping back into the room and Ashton realized that he was rubbing himself through his boxers and he smirked when he saw the hungry way that Calum was looking at him.

Calum started to crawl towards Ashton from the foot of the bed and Ashton was taking his own hand away just as Calum was replacing it with his own and then quickly taking his boxers down his legs.

Calum didn’t waste any time before he was taking Ashton’s cock in his hand and beginning to lick up the underside of it and Ashton let out a groan as he pressed his head back into the pillow.  
Calum started to take him deeper down his throat and Ashton was heavily breathing as he massaged at Calum’s hair, feeling the boy hum around him at the feeling of it.

“That’s my boy” Ashton said in a breathy tone “My pretty boy”

At that Calum moaned around him and Ashton pet a hand down his arm as he felt himself already getting closer but that was what Calum did to him.

When Ashton hit his climax he was letting out loud moans and whimpers and gripping the sheets hard as Calum swallowed it all down and then he was going back to kissing Ashton’s stomach and chest again.

“Lay on your stomach, baby boy” Ashton said once he got his breath back and Calum was quick get off of Ashton and lay down next to him with his face on the pillow.

Ashton sat up and got behind Calum as he sat on the back of his thighs and just marveled at the boy before he was taking Calum’s cheeks between his hands and beginning to massage at the skin and once and awhile squeezing the skin and seeing the red marks that his hands left.

Calum’s thighs were already shaking so Ashton knew he was close.

Ashton took the panties off and brought them all the way off of the boy before he bent down and started to suck kisses all over Calum’s ass.

Calum looked up to see Calum whimpering into the pillow and Ashton paused his movement and then he was sitting up and hovering over Calum so that his face was right behind Calum’s head.

He started to put the smallest of kisses to the back of Calum’s hair and then moved to his cheek and back of his neck and Calum was sighing and slowing down his heavy breathing.

“I love you so much, Cal” Ashton whispered, nevering missing a chance to tell Calum that “You’re my whole fucking world, sweetheart”  
Calum whimpered and turned his head as much as he could to look at Ashton.

“I l-love you too, Ashy. Love you so much”

Ashton kissed the side of Calum’s lips and then his cheek a few times before he was kissing his shoulder and back and making his way back down to Calum’s ass, just kissing every inch of him.  
Ashton’s movements were slow as he gripped Calum’s cheeks and buried his face between them and started to just kiss at his hole a couple of times at first before he was lapping over it with his tongue and he could feel Calum pushing back at the feeling.

Ashton let out a groan, enjoying this just as much as Calum, as he began to suck hard at Calum’s desperate hole, making the boy let out a whine and a few moans into the pillow.

Ashton stuck only one finger in and Calum opened up for him so easily just like he always did. Ashton started to quickly lick into his hole now, driving Calum crazy as he kept rubbing his dick into the bed but also pushing back on Ashton’s tongue.

When Calum came he was shaking like crazy as Ashton kept fucking his tongue into him and then when Calum whined loudly Ashton stopped and began to kiss the back of his spine.

“Fuck, Ash” Calum said out of breath as he looked behind him.

Ashton crawled up the bed and plopped down on top of Calum, making the boy giggle, and then Ashton was kissing sloppily all over the side of his face and making loud noises with his mouth.

“You make me so happy” Calum whispered and Ashton stopped his movements before he was getting off of Calum and laying on his side, facing him.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, baby; just wanted to make you as happy as you make me” Ashton spoke as he cupped Calum’s face in his hand and rubbed his thumb against his skin.  
Calum closed his eyes and pressed his face even more into Ashton’s hand before he started kissing his fingers.

“Love you” Calum put his hand over Ashton’s.

“Forever and ever” Ashton said before he was kissing Calum’s lips and he felt Calum smile.

“Forever and ever”

*

_November 2014_

Ashton knew he should have been focusing on the picture that Calum was drawing on the steam on the window but he kept finding himself starting at the side of the face instead, the way his was biting his lip in concentration and the way his skin was practically glowing from the sun hitting it and Ashton felt so overwhelmed whenever he was with Calum.

They had only officially been friends for about two months now but Ashton honestly felt like he had known the boy all his life.

Before he met Calum he never believed in past lives but now he was totally convinced that him and Calum had been together in a previous life and that was why Ashton was so drawn to him in this one. It just felt magnetic, what he felt for Calum and there wasn’t a single second in the day where he wasn’t thinking about him.

Ashton would lay in bed every night always making sure to text Calum a good night and always wishing that he had him curled up on his chest, holding him tight. They hadn’t gotten to the cuddling stage of their friendship yet but Ashton knows he would wait a whole century for Calum to feel full comfortable around him.

Ashton does know that they have made a lot of progress. Hell, Calum used to not even be able to talk to him but now Calum even let Ashton sit with him at lunch and Ashton would literally rather go without eating at lunch just to be with him and he did.

Every day he sat with Calum on this very windowsill. Sometimes Calum wouldn’t have much to say and Ashton didn’t mind, just as long as he got to be here with him.

Other days Calum would tell him stories from his childhood or about books he’s read and Ashton would just sit there hanging on every single word.

Ashton knew he should be a bit worried how fast he was falling for Calum but he wasn’t. For the first time in his life he wasn’t scared or nervous or anything negative and he knew that had to count for something good.

Calum brought him happiness that he didn’t even know existed and he felt the need to tell him that right this second.

“You make me really happy, you know that?” Ashton spoke the words easily and it had Calum stopping the movement of his hand.

Ashton watched as Calum looked down at his lap and Ashton could feel the boy closing in on himself again and Ashton didn’t want to be the reason for that and he realized how strong his words really were.

“I mean I just-” Ashton gulped and tried to make his words sound more casual “I really like hanging out with you”

That got a smile out of Calum and then he was finally looking over at Ashton but then his smile was slowly falling and Ashton wanted to reach out to him so badly but held himself back. He knew that Calum wouldn’t like being touched without permission.

“No one's ever told me that before” Calum said quietly with his timid eyes and Ashton’s heart broke and this time his hand actually moved a bit, wanting to comfort Calum so badly it hurt.

“Well I mean it” Ashton said seriously and wishing he could go on a spiel and tell Calum how much he has made his life better “And you deserve a hell of a lot better than what you’ve been getting”

Ashton was just referring to all the people who picked on Calum and he was still working on making sure that it didn’t happen anymore.

Just last week he had already had a talk with Riley, telling the boy to leave Calum alone and Ashton almost got physical with him if he wouldn’t had been for Luke holding him back.

Ashton just hopes that Riley got the message.

Calum was smiling a little then looking back to his drawing and Ashton knew that he wanted to get back to their game that they always played.

“So what do you think it is?” Calum said pointing at the picture on the fogged up window.

Ashton studied it for a few seconds as he looked at the four legs and tall ears.

“A donkey?” he said and it caused Calum to cover his mouth up with his hoodie sleeve as he giggled and Ashton wouldn’t be able to stop fondly smiling at him even if he tried.

“No, silly. It’s a dog”

“Well, I wouldn’t know cause I’ve never had one” Ashton said as he shrugged but that sentence had Calum widening his eyes in shock and acting like Ashton had just told him that the world was square.

“You’ve never had a dog?” and he sounded so concerned, it was adorable.

“Nah. My mom is allergic so we’ve never been able to have one”

“That’s so sad” Calum said quietly and Ashton chuckled as he playfully hit Calum’s leg with his.

“It’s alright. I think I’ll survive”

Calum seemed like he was thinking hard for a few seconds as he looked at the window then he was focusing on Ashton again.

“I’m gonna get you a dog someday”

“Are you?” Ashton cocked a smirk but he felt his cockiness totally fade away when he saw Calum blushing, instead he felt like his heart was melting.

“Yeah” Calum nodded, looking totally serious about this dog thing “What kind would you want?”

“Hmmm” Ashton looked out the window and there was one breed in particular that he always liked “probably a Golden Retriever”

“I’ll get you one then” Calum looked so proud of himself “You know, when you aren’t living with your mom anymore cause I wouldn’t wanna make her sick”

“I’m gonna hold you to that”

“That is if you still wanna be my friend by then” Calum’s insecurities were coming out again and Ashton was quick to correct him.

“I will be. I promise you”

Calum was then smiling wide, without covering his mouth up for once and Ashton actually felt like he had stopped breathing at how beautiful his smile was. Every single thing about Calum was beautiful and Ashton couldn’t wait for the day when he could tell him that.

“I’m gonna hold you to that” Calum said back and Ashton bit his lip and felt his own blush washing over him.

*

_April 2016_

“Hey” Ashton whispered as he kissed the tip of Calum’s nose “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Calum nodded, breathing heavily and closing his eyes for a few seconds “I umm...just really like you kissing me there”

Ashton did a crooked smile before he was pecking Calum’s lips then going back to burrowing his face in Calum’s neck and breathing hotly, feeling Calum shiver, before he was kissing slowly but deeply as the side of Calum’s neck.

Every whimper that came out of Calum’s mouth had Ashton sighing and just loving every second of this.

It was the first time that they were kissing on Ashton’s bed, or any bed, and before this they had only exchanged kisses on the lips.

Ashton knew that it was Calum’s first time doing anything like this so he was taking it slow. He would only do what Calum was comfortable with, even if that meant just kissing at his skin for hours because Ashton was completely okay with just that. He was in heaven just kissing at Calum’s neck and slowly rubbing his hand up and down on Calum’s clothed torso.

Ashton was lying on his side close to Calum but not to the point where they were touching every inch of each other and Ashton took his face out of Calum’s neck when he felt the boy tapping at his arm.

“Want you closer to me” Calum said already blushing and Ashton nodded before he was swinging one of his legs over Calum and straddling the boy as he sat up and looked down at him.

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?” Ashton said in a dead serious voice, actually afraid that he hadn’t told Calum that today, but it had Calum giggling and shaking his head “Well” Ashton leaned down and leaned on his elbows, hovering over Calum, before he was kissing both of his cheeks “You’re fucking beautiful, Cal” Ashton sucked a few kisses down his jaw and hummed against his skin “M’ the luckiest man in the world”

“No I am” Calum said back and Ashton smiled but shook his head before kissing Calum’s lips deeply.

“Nope. I’m way more lucky”

“Nuh uh” Calum argued back and Ashton raised his eyebrows and sat up before he started tickling the spot right under Calum’s ribs and Calum erupted in laughter as he tried to push Ashton’s hand away and wiggle out of his grasp.

Ashton finally stopped tickling the poor boy and there were tears running down Calum’s face from laughing so hard.

Ashton didn’t even mean to do it, only wanted to move further up Calum, but suddenly he was moving his hips and Calum was letting out a quiet moan and then covered his mouth with his hand like he thought he wasn’t allowed to be that vocal.

Ashton just took the boy's hand away from his mouth and rubbed their clothed dicks together again and it made Calum let out another moan as he turned his head and pressed his face into the pillow.

“Want me to make you feel good, baby?” the nickname came out of Ashton’s mouth so naturally and his words caused Calum to nod his head fast and then turn to look at Ashton again with hooded eyes.

Ashton started to grind his hips just as slow, but harder, and seeing Calum bite his lip and let out moans was bringing Ashton even closer to the edge than the feeling of their dicks rubbing together.

Ashton had one hand resting on Calum’s stomach and the other on the bed so he could move better and he almost halted his movements all together when he felt Calum’s hand touching the top of his, the one on his stomach.

Ashton felt so overwhelmed with love for this boy and he intertwined their hands before he was bringing them upward and pecking kisses on Calum’s hand as he still kept slowly grinding into the boy under him.

Ashton let out a whimper of his own when he felt Calum’s other hand trailing over his thigh, just needing to touch him as much as he could and Ashton related to that so much. He was always so desperate to touch Calum and hold him.

Ashton was starting to get hot himself and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be touching Calum in more places.

“Do you-” Ashton grunted when he felt Calum grind up into him when he started to slow down a bit “Do you wanna take these off?” Ashton said tugging at Calum’s pants and Calum nodded quickly at first but Ashton could see him beginning to look notice.

Ashton stopped his movements and hovered right above Calum and rubbed a hand down the boys face.

“We don’t have to, Calum” Ashton said softly and he watched as Calum pressed his face into his hand.

“I want to it’s just-” Calum looked down and messed with his shirt “Can I keep this on?” he said tugging at it and it was then that Ashton understood. Ashton realized that Calum was insecure about the way his tummy looked. It was beyond Ashton that Calum could be insecure about any part of him but he knew that he didn’t have a say in what Calum liked or disliked about himself.

“Of course, baby” Ashton pecked his lips and they got lost in the kiss before Calum was grinding up on him again and Ashton chuckled and sat up again.

Once he got Calum’s jeans and boxers off he sat there on Calum’s thighs, admiring the boy as he rubbed his hands up his thighs and he loved the way that Calum’s skin instantly erupted in goosebumps.

“Can you take off your pants too?” Calum looked so desperate as his chest rose and fell in a fast motion and that was all Ashton needed to hear before he was taking his pants and boxers off.

Ashton was quick to grab the back of his shirt and take that off too.

He heard Calum make a whimpering noise and Ashton was quick to look up to see Calum eyeing him up and down.

Ashton had never had bad self esteem per se but as Calum looked at him with lustful eyes like he couldn’t even look away Ashton had never felt better about himself than he did right now.

Calum was quickly sitting up and he was instantly rubbing his hands all over Ashton’s torso as he watched his own movements and Ashton was frozen as he watched the boy completely lust over him.

“Fuck” Ashton moaned out when Calum started to suck kisses on his collarbone while still rubbing his hands up and down Ashton’s stomach, just feeling the warmness of his skin, and Ashton wrapped both of his arms around Calum’s back as he started to grind into him again.

Calum whimpered into Ashton’s neck when Ashton wrapped his hand around both of their dicks ,being so glad for his big hands, as he started to jerk his hand slowly up and down.

Calum started to trail kisses up his neck now and Ashton had a feeling that he was going to come way before Calum was.

“Feels-” Calum let out a moan when Ashton rubbed his thumb against his slit “Feels so good”

Ashton teased his slit for a few more seconds before he started to rub his hand around the head, just lightly squeezing their dicks together, as he felt Calum grip one of his thighs while his other hand was still on Ashton’s stomach.

Ashton resumed jerking them off and sped up his hand straight away this time as he was grinding into Calum too.

Ashton closed his eyes and was heavily breathing himself now too and he watched as Calum backed up to look at him and Ashton was instantly pressing their foreheads together and wrapping his arm around Calum’s back.

“A-Ash” Calum whimpered out and Ashton just nodded, knowing the boy was close from his shaking thighs and the moans coming out of his mouth were constant now.

“You can let go, baby; I’ve got you” Ashton whispered before he was kissing Calum hard and Calum kissed him back for a few seconds before his whole body shook and he was just heavily breathing against Ashton’s lips as he started to hit his orgasm.

Ashton was hitting his only seconds later and he held Calum tight to his chest as he both jerked him and Calum through it.

Calum’s forehead fell on Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton put one hand on the back of his head to rub at his scalp while his other hand rubbed up and down his spine.

“Can you-can you stay with me tonight?” Calum whispered like he was afraid of what Ashton would say but Ashton didn’t want to be anywhere else but here with the boy.

“Baby, you’re stuck with me for life” Ashton said into the side of his hair with a smile but he couldn’t have been more serious.

Calum giggled into his skin before he was backing up to look at Ashton and he still had a smile on his face.

“You promise?”

“I promise” and Ashton sealed it with a kiss while he held and rocked Calum back and forth until they were both starting to doze off and Ashton laid Calum down on the bed before he was snuggling up to him and resting his head on the boys tummy.

*  
_July 2015_

The only sound around them was the light traffic behind them and the sound of the waves in front of them and Calum was close to Ashton but in Ashton’s opinion it wasn’t close enough.

He looked over at Calum and watched the boy watching the waves and he bit at his lip nervously before he was scooting a few inches towards him so that they’re shoulders were touching.

Calum looked over at him with a shy smile and Ashton playfully bumped into him which caused the boy to let out a few giggles then he was leaning his head down on his shoulder and Ashton felt so at peace.

The sun was just starting to go down, casting pinks and purples near the horizon, and Ashton knew that fireworks would start going off all across the sky at any moment but even then he knew that he would only care about looking at the beautiful boy next to him.

“Do you know where I went today?” Ashton began, always wanting to tell Calum everything that he did when the boy wasn’t around him.

“Where’d you go?” Calum hummed and then rubbed his cheek against Ashton’s bare arm.

“I went to a palm reader” Ashton said simply and it had Calum backing up to look at him.

“That doesn’t sound like you” Calum said sounding genuinely confused and Ashton chuckled because the boy was right. Before he met Calum he had never cared about seeing what his future might hold.

“Well, it was right next to the Chinese buffet so I figured what the hell” Ashton shrugged then he was looking at his palm “She said that the long lines in my hand mean that I’m going to live a long life”

Calum nodded then he was grabbing to looking at Ashton’s hand and Ashton felt a spark in him just from that little touch from the boy.

Calum nodded then he was taking his hand away but then Ashton was softly grabbing it and looking at his palm.

“W-What’re you doing?” Calum asked.

Ashton started ghost his index finger along the lines in Calum’s hands and he smiled.

“Making sure that you have long lines too” he said simply and he heard Calum’s little intake of breath above him.

“How does it look?” Calum said as he chewed on his lip and Ashton looked back down at his palm and squeezed his hand before looking up at Calum again.

“Well I’m no expert but I say that you’re gonna live forever and ever”

Calum laughed at that.

“Wow. That’s a long time. Are you gonna live forever and ever too?”

“You bet I will” Ashton smiled and he knew that the only way he would even want to live forever was is Calum was there with him.

*

_December 2015_

“Merry Christmas, bitch” Luke was saying right before he was hugging Ashton and Ashton laughed as he hugged the boy and patted him on the back.

“Merry Christmas” Ashton said as Luke pulled away from him “Although we still have a few hours until it’s officially Christmas”

Luke rolled his eyes and he seemed to want to say something else but then something seemed to catch his eye across the living room.

Ashton tried to look where he was looking but his living room was way to crowded to pick out the person that Luke was staring at.

“You alright?” Ashton asked with a slight chuckle and Luke was quickly shaking his head before he was focusing back on Ashton again.

“Yeah” he said like it was obvious and it was bordering on offended. It was just like Luke to get offended for someone caring about how he was doing and lately he had for some reason been getting worse when it came to that “I’m fine”

“Okay” Ashton said, not fully believing him, before sighing then he was searching the main floor of his house “Have you seen, Cal?”

“No” Luke shook his head “When did you tell him to be here?”

“I told him to be here whenever but the party started at 7” Ashton said nervously then he was looking down at his phone to see it was almost 9pm.

“He’ll be here, man” Luke said patting him on the shoulder “I need another one of these though” Luke said gesturing to his beer “I’ll catch up with you later”

Ashton nodded then watching Luke walk his way through the crowd of people, heading in the direction where he had been looking at earlier and Ashton took a few steps forward to see where Luke was going.

Ashton was a bit confused when Luke was stopping in front of a boy with lilac colored hair and an eyebrow piercing. Ashton knew the boy as Michael but he didn’t know much more else about him. He was positive that the boy didn’t go to their school and that one of Ashton’s friends from the football team had brought him here.

Ashton watched as Luke was talking with a smile on his face but Michael looked as confused as Ashton felt.

Ashton jumped and tensed up when he felt someone shaking his shoulders a bit but then the worry was gone when he was turning around and the boy he had been waiting for all night was standing right in front of him.

“Hi” Ashton grinned and Calum shifted on his feet, looking a bit anxious.

“I’m sorry I’m late” he said sounding like he really did feel bad and Ashton was quick to shake his head.

“It’s alright. I’m just happy you came”

Calum smiled back at him but then he was looking around the room and he seemed to be closing in on himself as he put his hand in his coat pockets and suddenly Ashton understood why the boy was acting like this.

It was no secret that Calum hated big crowds and hated being around people he didn’t know and Ashton understood why Calum had been so late. Ashton was quick to put an arm around Calum then he was leading him through the crowd and away from all the people.

As soon as they got upstairs Ashton swore he could see Calum relaxing next to him and then Ashton was grabbing the boy's hand and leading them towards his room.

Once inside Calum was shrugging his coat off as Ashton flicked a few lights on and Ashton could see the familiar Calum that he knew so well coming to surface.

Calum sat at the edge of Ashton’s bed and Ashton walked towards his TV.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Ashton asked and Calum was eagerly nodding.

Ashton grabbed the DVD case and then he was handing it to Calum before he was getting on the bed too but he was scooting all the way back to the headboard as he stretched out his legs.

As Calum looked through the DVD case Ashton started to nudge Calum’s back with his foot just to be annoying.

“Stop it” Calum giggled as he moved on the bed a bit and Ashton only did it for a few more seconds before he was just resting his foot at the base of Calum’s spine and putting his arms behind his head.

“I’m thinking about getting my hair cut” Ashton said, already missing Calum’s attention and Calum was quick to focus on him “The curls are getting a bit wild”

“I like your wild curls” Calum said with a smile and just like that Ashton was totally changing his mind about getting his haircut.

Ashton still kept his eyes on Calum as the boy went back to flipping through the movies and then he was stopping and bringing a DVD out then getting up but Ashton hadn’t been able to see what it was.

“What’d you put in?” Ashton said with a yawn and he was afraid that he would fall asleep halfway through this movie.

“It’s a surprise” Calum said smiling at him over his shoulder as he bent down to put the movie in.

After a picture showed up on the TV Calum was walking back to the bed and slipping in next to Ashton and getting under the covers.

Ashton looked over at the boy and eyed him for a few seconds before looking back to the TV to see the main menu already appearing.

“You’re the worst” Ashton laughed out “You can’t blame me if I fall asleep because this movie is like four hours long”

“It’s a great movie, Ash” Calum said reaching over to get the remote to push play and Ashton rolled on his side to face Calum.

“I suppose” Ashton said stubborning and Calum smiled back at him before lying on his back again and resting one hand on his stomach as he rubbed his hoody between his fingers.

Ashton scooted closer to him, wanting to kiss him so badly just like he always did, but he felt scared to, scared that he would mess everything up with the boy and he knew he could never deal with losing Calum; it would completely destroy him.

Ashton knew he had to stop thinking about losing Calum or else he would actually start crying.

He cuddled into his pillow and felt content as Calum started humming, even if he wished he was cuddling into Calum’s chest instead.

*

Ashton woke up to the feeling of someone jumping on his bed and he heard Calum laughing next to him while Titanic was still playing on the TV.

He opened his eyes to see Luke on the edge of their bed, clearly intoxicated, as he was moving their bed and trying to get their attention.

Ashton looked over to see Calum sleepily rubbing at his own eyes and Ashton was kind of pissed at Luke for waking the boy up.

“What do you want?” Ashton groaned at Luke.  
“Come down stairs” Luke said getting so excited “Me and Michael are making pizza and we don’t know where your can opener is”

“It’s in the drawer under the microwave” Ashton mumbled before putting his face in his pillow again “Now let me go back to sleep”

“Come on, Ash. Come make pizza with us” Luke whined.

“Pizza does sound good” Calum said shyly, still warming up to Luke.

“See! Calum is in. Now get your old lazy ass up” Luke said getting off the bed.

“I’m the same age as you, you bastard” Ashton grumbled then he felt himself calming down as he looked over to see Calum already getting out of bed.

“Please, Ash” Calum said and that was all it took. Ashton didn’t even have time to internally hit himself for being so whipped before he was nodding and getting out of bed.

“Well now I know what your weakness is” Luke said with a smirk “It’s Calum”

Ashton glared at Luke as he walked out of the room but he knew he couldn’t even be mad at Luke for that statement because it was damn true.

“This better be some damn good pizza” Ashton grumbled and heard Calum giggle.

Calum waited for Ashton then they were making their way out of the room and towards the staircase.

With it’s lack of noise Ashton could already tell that everyone had left and he was glad for it.

The only reason he had even agreed to having a Christmas party was because his parents weren’t home and Luke wanted to have one but his parents had the whole week off so he obviously couldn’t have it at his house.

As he walked through the living room he tried not to get upset about the mess, knowing that he still had a few more days to clean it up before his parents came home.

When they walked into the kitchen Ashton stood frozen as he watched Luke and Michael at the counter as they both rolled out the pizza dough.

You see, Ashton had known Luke for years and he knew him as the guy who only cared about hookups and not all that sappy shit but right now Luke seemed like he was a completely different person as he had a big smile on his face and he kept flicking flour at Michael.

Ashton looked over to see Calum looking just as confused and when Calum looked over at Ashton he raised his eyebrows and Ashton just shrugged before he was walking further into the kitchen.

Luke looked up, like he was just now noticing that Calum and Ashton had walked in.  
“Oh, guys this is Michael” he said sounding really excited “And this is Calum and Ash”

Ashton did a slight wave when Michael looked up and then Michael was taking a double look at Calum and Ashton got closer to Calum, his protectiveness kicking in naturally.

“Hey man, I like your shirt” he said to Calum and Ashton relaxed at his friendly tone.

“Thank you” Calum said quietly and Ashton looked over to see him smiling.

“What do you guys like on your pizza?” Michael asked and Calum shrugged while Ashton made sure to voice his answer, being picky about his food.

“Pineapple”

“Ew. Fuck no” Luke said straight away and Ashton was about to go on a tangent saying that this was his house and his food so he would have what he wanted on his pizza but then Michael was speaking.

“Hey now, we’ll do half and half” he said “Half what you want, Luke and half what Ashton wants”

Ashton raised his eyebrows when Luke looked at him and Luke just smiled.

Ashton liked this guy.

*

They had both ate their weight in pizza and Michael and Luke had drank even more beer by the time it was hitting 11:30 pm and Ashton fondly looked at Calum as the boy yawned into his sleeve. He knew that he and the boy would be going back upstairs soon because he honestly missed his one on one time with Calum.

Calum was getting up suddenly and Ashton turned around to see him opening the fridge and grabbing a pop but he seemed to be struggling with the cap of it and Ashton smiled before getting off his seat and helping the boy. He took the pop without a word and uncapped it in one try and he felt smiling at him.

“Uh oh. Look at those two love birds” Luke said from where he was at the island with Michael still and Ashton rolled his eyes “You gotta kiss him now, the plant thing says so”

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what the boy was talking about.

“It’s called a mistletoe, Luke” Michael laughed and Ashton looked up to see it hanging right above them.

He had forgotten that a few weeks ago him and Luke had put it up there as a joke.

He looked back to Calum and the boy was blushing as he was looking down at the floor.

Ashton thought that this was his real chance. His chance to kiss Calum without worrying about ruining their relationship because they were kind of being forced into this by Luke.

Ashton bit at his lip and took a step forward, thinking it was that easy to just peck Calum’s lips real quick because he would just give anything to feel Calum’s lips but then in an instant Calum was tensing up and running out of the room.

Ashton stood there frozen in his spot, scared to death that he had fucked everything up and he didn’t even hear what Luke said to him before he was snapping back into it and going in the direction that Calum had.

Ashton jogged up the stairs and went around the corner to see his bedroom door wide open and he took a few deep breaths before he was walking towards it.

His heart sunk when he saw the sight in front of him.

Calum was on the foot of the bed with his knees pressed to his chest and his head resting on them as he looked towards the window and it had been so long since he had seen Calum look so small and scared and it made him sick to his stomach because he had caused Calum to be like this.

“Cal” Ashton stuttered out and it had Calum looking over at him “Calum, I’m sorry. I understand that you didn’t want to kiss me and I’m sorry that I put you through that and-”

Ashton stopped his rambling when Calum was shaking his head and Ashton was shaking with worry that he was just making things even worse.

“Ashton...it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you” Calum spoke softly and Ashton felt himself relaxing  
“I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to kiss me...I want you to kiss me because you want to”

Ashton was speechless for a few second because....Calum wanted to kiss him and he was convinced that it was the best thing he has ever heard.

“You wanna kiss me?” Ashton whispered, just having to make sure that he heard Calum right.

“Yeah, Ash” Calum nodded and Ashton could see his red cheeks.

“Cal” Ashton smiled and shook his head in shock that this was happening “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you and every single second since then”

Calum stared at him in awe for what seemed like hours and Ashton was slowly walking towards him.

Calum was then standing up and soon Ashton was standing only inches away from him.

Every single moment that he’s had with Calum seemed to flash before his eyes as he was so close to finally being able to do what he’s wanted ever since he first saw Calum that first day in english class and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Ashton slowly moved his hand up to cup Calum’s cheek and he felt a shiver run through him when Calum leaned his face into the touch and closed his eyes.

Ashton just went for it.

He leaned forward and kissed Calum’s lips gently and Ashton felt like his legs were going to give out. He felt way more safe though when Calum put a hand softly on his hip and Ashton felt Calum hum against him.

He got more courage when Calum started rubbing at his hip and Ashton started to speed up the kiss a bit more and he moved his hand down to Calum’s neck to firmly hold it there.

The kiss brought a calm and loved feeling that Ashton felt through his whole body and he swore he knew it as soon as he kissed Calum for the first time; this was the boy he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

*

_May 2019_

Ashton was squatted down in the hallway right outside the bedroom as he rubbed his hand through Sammy’s fur and the dog practically knocked him over when he turned to try and get his tail. Sammy was no longer a puppy but he still acted like he was one and Ashton swore Sammy was the reason he felt so young himself.

He kept petting the dog, the dogs happy face calming his nerves a bit, and he took a few deep breaths knowing that he could do this. He had planned it for weeks and he wasn’t about to back out now just because he was nervous.

“Alright boy” Ashton spoke quietly but his voice still echoed down the long hallway that lead out into the living room “This is it. Just how we rehearsed, okay?”

The dog made an excited noise like he did when Ashton told him that they were going on a walk or he was getting a treat and Ashton smiled as he pet the dogs ears one more time before he was checking the dog's collar one more time.

He stood up and the dogs big brown eyes looked up at him as he grabbed the doorknob and him and Sammy both walked inside and they were both stopping in the doorway.

Ashton felt overwhelmed as he eyed at the way the thin pink sheets were draped over Calum’s lower half and his tan back had slivers of light hitting it from the sun.

The white curtains were blowing from the warm spring air outside and Ashton knew this was perfect. He knew he had made the right choice doing it here.

Ashton looked down to see Sammy obediently sitting next to his feet and looking up at him still, waiting for a command and Ashton got down to eye level with the dog before he was kissing his ear and patting his head.

“Alright, go see Calum” Ashton said and instantly the dog was taking off, his claws making a loud noise against the wood floor as he made his way towards the bed.

Ashton smiled as the dog jumped on the empty side of the bed where Ashton had fell asleep last night with Calum in his arms. He had flashes of seeing Sammy as a puppy jumping on the bed every morning to greet them and at the time Ashton used to find it a bit annoying to wake up with a face full of puppy slobber but he wouldn’t trade those days for the world.

Calum started to move a bit as Sammy began licking at his face and wagging his tail then Calum was rolling over onto his back and rubbing at his still closed eyes.

Ashton wanted to intervene, wanted to press soft kisses to Calum’s face to wake him up like he always did, but he forced himself to stay put.

“Sammy” Calum whined and Ashton held back a laugh as he leaned against the wall and watched Calum trying to push the large dog away from his face.

It was when Calum was pushing at Sammy’s neck and trying to pull him away by his collar, only then did he freeze his movements when he found what Ashton had put there.

Calum opened his eyes just as Sammy was lying his head down on Calum’s tummy and Ashton thought it was perfect how this had played out.

Calum grabbed the small black box from under the dog's collar before he was briefly looking up then looking up again when he noticed Ashton standing there.

Ashton grinned and began walking towards the bed, still in only his grey sweatpants as he had his hands in the pockets of them.

“Good morning, my angel” Ashton said, still talking in his morning voice.

“What-” Calum stopped and left his mouth wide open as he kept looking back between the box and Ashton “Is this-”

He didn’t have to continue the question because Ashton knew what he was going to ask.

“May I?” he said with a smirk as he reached out for the box and Calum was handing it to him with shock still clear on his face.

Calum began to sit up and the covers fell off of him, his bare torso still covered in love bites from last night when Ashton had made love to him right after they had a bubble bath together.

Ashton put the box in between his hands a few times, knowing that he had planned on what to say but now he felt himself freezing up.

He took a deep breath before he was getting down on one knee and looking up at Calum.

“I spent weeks trying to think of the perfect time, the perfect place to do this but I decided that there was no better place than right here in our home” Ashton spoke and with every word he swore he saw Calum getting closer and closer to tears and he felt his own forming in his eyes as well “You’re so special to me, Calum. You’re my entire world and if you’ll have me-” Ashton gulped and choked back tears “If you’ll have me I want to be with you forever and ever”

“Ashton” Calum put a hand over his mouth as a few tears touched his cheeks.

“Will you marry me, Calum Hood?”

“Y-yes. A million times yes” Calum was nodding as he took his hand away from his mouth and watched as Ashton took it and put the ring onto his finger.

Ashton was pressing a kiss right next to the ring and as soon as he stood up Calum was jumping off the bed and throwing his arms around Ashton’s shoulders.

The man held Calum back tightly and lifted him off the ground and Calum wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist.

Calum was sobbing happy tears into Ashton’s neck and Ashton cupped the back of his head as he rubbed at his hair.

“I love you” Calum whimpered out before he was facing Ashton and then putting kisses all over his face until Ashton was a giggling mess “I love you, I love you”

“Forever and ever, baby” Ashton whispered as he started to lower Calum onto the bed

“Forever and ever”


End file.
